Minerva McGonagall e Elphinstone Urquart
by SnitchChaser141
Summary: Essa não é apenas a história de como Minerva aprendeu a amar seu marido, mas também de como formou uma família com ele e agora juntos, eles irão proteger o bem mais precioso que têm.( Obs: Harry Potter não é meu e todos os direitos são reservados a J.K Rowling e Warner.)
1. Chapter 1

Fazia alguns meses que Minerva podia se considerar uma mulher casada, mesmo que no ato do casamento não tivesse aceitado levar o nome de seu marido e deixar o nome que seu pai lhe dera para trás, o que deixou muitos com o que falar, mesmo que ela não desse a mínima para isso, no entanto não era a única coisa que ela não aceitou após o ato do casamento, ela também ainda não consumara tal fato, parecia também que Elphinstone não estava esperando por isso tão cedo, eles se casaram, ela aceitou, ele a amava isso era certo afinal ele pediu por isso a anos e ela sempre negou, ela tinha as vezes a ligeira sensação de que se o manda-se pular do penhasco, para fazê-lo provar seu amor por ela, incluindo não estar munido de varinha, ele iria com um sorriso no rosto e sem hesitar, agora enquanto fingia ler o livro o observava, ele era mais velho do que ela logicamente um dos fatos comentados do casamento, mas isso não tirava certa beleza dele, uma beleza que as vezes só era encontrada com os anos, ele envelhecera bem desde que trabalhou com ele, mas no momento ele estava sentado olhando para fora da janela, como uma criança triste:

–Elph. - chamou ela cautelosamente.

– Uh... - ele a olhou rápido, parecia que estava preocupado.

– Está tudo bem, anda calado. - disse ela curiosa.

– Só pensando.

– Em que exatamente? - perguntou ela deixando o livro de lado.

– Você se casou comigo por pena?

Esse era o Elphinstone Urquart que ela conhecia, o homem não tinha tino para tentar fazer uma aproximação do assunto de forma leve, ele sempre foi ao ponto era uma das qualidades que ela gostava nele, mas ela não sabia se era o suficiente para amá-lo.

Elphinstone Urquart podia e não podia se considerar um homem de sorte, ele pensava exatamente nisso enquanto olhava pela janela, como as coisas estavam calmas do lado de fora de sua casa, ele se considerava com sorte por ser casado com a pessoa que ele amava, o amor de sua vida sem duvida alguma, no entanto sua sorte parou bem ai, afinal agora o fato de ser um homem sem sorte martelava em sua mente, sabia que quando se casou com Minerva McGonagall, ela não tomaria seu nome e ele realmente não se importava, era só um nome escrito em um pedaço de papel e que consequentemente acabaria ficando eu seu tumulo algum dia, para dizer quem ele raios era em vida, mas algo além disso preocupava ele, sua esposa não o olhava como marido e ainda o olhava como um amigo, um grande amigo e nada mais do que isso e o que o incomodava ainda mais era saber que ela já amou muito, mas que não era ele e que a chance de um dia ele ser o felizardo a ocupar o coração dela era praticamente nula. Quando propôs o casamento da ultima vez, ele tinha jurado que aquela seria a ultima vez que faria aquilo, então para sua surpresa ela aceitou, eles se casaram com uma cerimonia pequena, até se beijaram algumas poucas vezes, no entanto seu momento de felicidade parou ali mesmo, agora ele se perguntava o porque afinal ele decidiu realmente continuar com tal absurdo, talvez ele realmente fosse apenas mais um velho idiota, apaixonado que na verdade fora enganado por si mesmo. Agora ele podia perceber pelo reflexo do vidro da janela que ela fingia ler, um ato que ele inúmeras vezes pegara desde que trabalharam juntos, parecia que ela estava curiosa com o que ele pensava e não demorou muito para ter sua confirmação:

- Elph. – chamou ela cautelosamente.

Ele quase bufou e deixou um sorriso chegar a face, mas isso não parecia o certo para o momento, muito menos se lembrar que ele insistiu por exatos dois anos inteiros para que ela o chamasse assim:

- Uh... – respondeu ele meio preocupado com o assunto que poderia ocorrer a seguir, mesmo que ele fosse extremamente necessário.

- Está tudo bem, anda calado. – disse ela curiosa.

Era claro que para ele, ela estava muito curiosa, talvez isso viesse com o fato de que ela era animaga de um gato? Além é claro de que ela não perguntou nada apenas parecia afirmar um fato com certa curiosidade, já ele sentiu um aperto no peito quando decidiu ser evasivo:

- Só pensando.

- Em que exatamente? – perguntou ela deixando o livro de lado.

Ele quase fechou os olhos, quando sentiu um ardor se formar em sua garganta, principalmente da maneira como parecia que poderia parar de respirar a qualquer momento, novamente ele acusou seu velho coração, para tolices:

- Você se casou comigo por pena?

Ele se virou para olhar para ela após um silencio que poderia ter sido considerado como apocalíptico, ela estava paralisada como se tivesse sido petrificada, ele suspirou baixo já praticamente lendo a resposta em seus olhos, Minerva não sabia, mas da forma como ela podia ler um livro, ele podia lê-la.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva recuperou a fala após o intenso silencio que se seguiu entre eles, a pergunta ainda ecoava em sua mente, agora ela notava o quanto o estava machucando, não sabia realmente se poderia concertar isso:

- Não, jamais me casaria com você por pena. – disse ela se levantando.

- Então pelo que? Amor? – retrucou ele ficando em pé também. – Eu e você sabemos muito bem que você não me ama.

- Elph, você foi meu amigo por anos e você me ama, eu me casei com você e realmente não foi por amor. – ela respirou fundo. – se quer realmente tudo as claras, me casei com você por comodismo, como qualquer outra pessoa, eu preciso de alguém perto de mim todos os dias da minha vida, que não seja meu parente ou meu chefe.

- Podia então muito bem ter se casado com o trouxa! – respondeu ele saindo da casa sem falar mais nada.

Aquilo atingiu Minerva em cheio e ela deixou uma lágrima cair, nunca vira Elphinstone daquele jeito, ele sempre foi carinhoso, meigo e muito gentil, nunca irritado e nunca jamais o ouvir elevar a voz para absolutamente nada, limpando as lagrimas, decidiu que estava na hora de voltar ao castelo, pois era incapaz de ir atrás dele e conversar realmente sobre isso, pois acima de tudo ele era seu amigo querido. Elphinstone passou a pior semana de sua vida, era sábado quando ele decidiu afogar suas mágoas no Cabeça de Javali, essa era a vantagem de se morar em Hogsmead, Minerva com toda a certeza que ele possuía em cada fibra de seu ser, não viria para casa mesmo, então agora lá estava ele já bêbado e bebendo mais, quando viu Abeforth de forma dobrada o que era estranho:

- Elph, o que esta fazendo? – perguntou a voz caridosa.

Ele gemeu, simplesmente não notando que fez isso de forma a ser ouvida, só podia ser seu pior pesadelo era Alvo, que o levou dali direto para a diretoria de Hogwarts e pediu para um élfo fazer um café bem forte e amargo, além de claro pegar uma poção de ressaca sem que Pomfrey visse:

- Quando meu irmão me chamou, pensei que estava mentindo, mas pelo visto não, o que aconteceu para fazer o papelão de se embebedar? – perguntou ele olhando para o relógio. – as sete da manhã!

- Não é da sua conta! – gritou ele ficando em pé de forma cambaleante e voltando a se jogar sentado.

Minerva tinha que conversar com Alvo sobre a papelada que tinha feito, já estava na porta quando escutou Alvo que parecia dar uma bela bronca em um aluno o que era realmente fora do contexto:

- Você quer realmente saber?! Seu maldito! Então eu vou contar, meu casamento é uma desgraça! E eu não posso beber em paz, porque você acaba aparecendo. – gritava Elph.

Ela ficou parada olhando para a porta de carvalho velho, era Elph ali tomando a bronca e nitidamente bêbado, ele nunca fora de beber tanto apenas socialmente e atualmente algum copo durante o dia e nada mais que isso:

- Pelo que eu saiba, você ama Minerva, então não vejo seu ponto. – respondeu Alvo confuso.

- É simples, ela me vê como amigo, nosso casamento pra ela é comodismo. – respondeu ele começando a chorar. – e eu sou um velho tolo e idiota, eu a amo mais do que tudo e... – ele perdeu a fala.

Alvo colocou a mão no ombro do homem que desabava na sua frente, era muito ruim de se ver uma coisa dessas de uma pessoa que ele conhecia a um bom par de anos, sair fora de si dessa forma:

- Tudo se ajeita, só tenha um pouco de calma, nada se resolve na bebida. – disse ele tranquilamente.

- Mas pelo menos deixo de sentir essa dor. – respondeu ele apertando a mão no peito sob o coração. – dói tanto, saber que além dela não me amar, ela ainda se lembra do trouxa, que ainda o ama, dói tanto...

Alvo viu o homem levantar e ir direto para onde ele guardava suas bebidas, mas isso ele não permitiria de modo algum e foi atrás:

- Elphinstone, não vai beber mais nada a não ser o café e a poção. – disse ele fazendo o homem se virar para encara-lo.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser da minha vida! E se eu quiser morro de tanto beber, me deixe em paz, eu não pedi para ir atrás de mim seu desgraçado.

Minerva deu um pulo quando a porta tremeu e o barulho de algo a atingindo foi nítido, ela colocou a mão sob a porta e escutou um gemido, então escutou novamente palavras irreconhecíveis saírem da boca de seu marido:

- Filho da puta maldito! Não pode me deixar em paz! Eu não me vejo parando você de tomar todas quando prendeu seu amiguinho em Numengard!

Então houve mais barulho e coisas se quebrando para depois o silencio reinar, Minerva pensava se deveria ou não abrir a porta, mas então escutou mais choro e pode constatar que era de Elph, pedindo desculpas a Alvo, pelo que disse:

- Bom... Abe ate mai fote. – disse ele fanho.

Ela decidiu que voltaria para casa no horário do almoço e voltou para a própria sala antes que fosse descoberta. Elphinstone estava em casa, um copo de uísque pela metade indicava que ele voltara a beber, mesmo com Alvo reclamando, mas agora sozinho não teria como ser controlado, ele acabou quebrando o nariz do homem que foi sozinho para ala hospitalar enquanto ele mais sobreo voltou para casa, ele ficou surpreso ao ver Minerva a caminho de casa enquanto olhava pela janela, ela entrou deixou a pequena mala na porta foi até ele e tirou o copo de sua mão e a garrada da mesinha:

- Sabe muito bem que esse é para degustação e não é hora de ficar bebendo. – disse ela.

Ele ficou rubro de vergonha, Alvo teria contado a ela o que acontecera? Não sabia, mas só de imaginar que ela sabia lhe dava calafrios:

- Vamos se arrume, vamos almoçar fora. – disse ela guardando a garrafa.

- Algum compromisso importante? – perguntou ele indo para as escadas.

- Sim, um almoço com o meu marido em um restaurante em Londres. – respondeu ela.

Ele parou e se virou surpreso, ele realmente escutara direito isso? Quando ela o olhou por um instante ele soube que escutou sim e muito bem:

- Por que? – perguntou ele com medo da resposta, afinal agora era um dos momentos em que estava cego e não conseguia lê-la.

- Quero tentar ter um casamento real, afinal casados já somos.

Ele subiu sem mais uma palavra e desceu arrumado como ela pedirá, ela até arrumou a gravata dele que ficara torta e essa aproximação o deixou muito nervoso, como se fosse um pirralho no auge de seus hormônios em ebulição.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante o almoço pouca coisa foi dita, algumas eram sobre a escola, outras eram sobre o que ele fez durante sua semana e então ele resolveu que não poderia ficar envergonhado para sempre e suspirou:

- Minerva, eu preciso contar algo. – disse ele lentamente.

- Pode me dizer qualquer coisa. – respondeu ela.

- Depois da nossa conversa semana passada, eu fiquei muito mal e passei a semana pensando nisso, então hoje de manhã eu estava no bar, acabei bebendo demais e Alvo me acobertou e no meio disso discutimos... Eu quebrei o nariz dele.

Até o fim do conto ele olhava para seu prato como se ele fosse fascinante, ele não podia esconder uma coisa dessas dela de modo algum:

- Bom, está explicado porque o nariz dele parecia um pouco mais torto. – respondeu ela.

- Eu entendo se ficar furiosa...

- Não estou. – respondeu ela. – eu fiz errado e devia ter ido atrás de você quando saiu de casa e devíamos ter terminado nossa conversa.

- Tradução para nos separarmos. – ironizou ele amargamente agora a olhando nos olhos.

- Não, tradução para que tudo ficasse esclarecido, eu também pensei muito durante essa semana Elph e decidi que devo tentar amá-lo.

A alegria que viu nos olhos dele com aquela frase a fez se sentir nas nuvens, após a semana conturbada e cheia de pensamentos sobre o que faria afinal de contas, mas ali estava o que podia fazer, ela poderia tentar amá-lo, ele a amava incondicionalmente, seria mais fácil assim, afinal como não poderia ao menos amar um pouco aquele homem? Ela o amava como seu amigo, mas estava na hora de aprender a amá-lo como seu marido. Elphinstone se sentia com cinco anos de idade na manhã de natal quando seu avô deu a ele um pomorim dourado, tinha voltado para casa muito tarde, além de almoçarem fora, passearam por Londres, foram ao teatro e depois jantaram fora também, agora estavam finalmente em casa e exaustos, o dia fora maravilhoso e ele se via desejando que todos os dias fossem assim dali em diante, foi quando outra realidade o atingiu, ele e Minerva dormiam em quartos separados, ela a olhou na porta do quarto dela e deu um sorriso indicando boa noite, mas então ele pensou que podia tentar algo:

- Minerva. – ele chegou perto dela timidamente. – o dia foi maravilhoso, mas eu queria saber se posso beijá-la.

Ela estava surpresa, dos poucos beijos que trocaram, ele nunca pediu, foram naturais, então pode notar o quanto ele ainda permanecia inseguro sobre quanto tempo essa felicidade iria durar, ela voltou a pensar consigo mesma que o dia fora perfeito e que realmente beijar não era um bicho de sete cabeças:

- Não precisava pedir. – ela se aproximou mais dele colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e finalmente o beijou.

Ele respondeu na mesma medida e enlaçou a cintura dela aprofundando o beijo, que realmente durara mais do que qualquer outro que já tiveram.


	4. Chapter 4

Dias se passaram incluindo alguns meses e eles continuavam na mesma coisa, saiam se divertiam o quanto dava para se divertir, tinham alguns poucos beijos e finalmente a relação deles estava tão boa e sua cumplicidade praticamente perfeita, que faltava realmente muito pouco para o último passo de um relacionamento, afinal eles até fizeram o que os jovens chamavam de amasso, o que realmente era algo revigorante, mesmo que isso o deixasse com a vontade de querer mais do que um amasso, agora ele estava sozinho na casa de Hogsmead pensando no que fazer, afinal o aniversário de Minerva seria na sexta e ela apenas poderia ir para casa no sábado à tarde, ele olhou ao redor da casa vazia e sem barulho enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente em algo para fazer o aniversário de Minerva especial, para que fosse algo extraordinário. Minerva estava cansada e assim que se sentou na mesa dos professores não notou o clima incrivelmente forçado de calmaria que se instalava entre seus colegas, incluindo as do sexo feminino que tinham bobos sorrisos em seus rostos e praticamente suspiravam pelos cantos disfarçadamente:

- Minha querida, parece um pouco cansada. – disse Alvo tranquilamente.

- Tive que corrigir os ensaios do quarto ano, nunca li tanta besteira. – afirmou Minerva tranquilamente.

- Eu sugiro que aproveite a noite tranquila, além disso, como presente de aniversário eu mesmo farei suas rondas, porque não vai para seus aposentos e tenha um merecido descanso? – sugeriu Alvo dando um belo sorriso, que não mostrava suas intenções e apenas sua boa vontade.

- Mas eu mal jantei, você sabe como Pomfrey fica quando um de nós não janta. – disse ela baixo, olhando de soslaio para sua amiga.

- Não se preocupe, já conversei com os élfos e um deles vai levar o jantar para você, vá e relaxe Minerva, você merece é seu aniversário. – Alvo se levantou e puxou a cadeira de Minerva um pouco para que ela se levantasse. – descanse e aproveite.

- Bom, já que insiste. – Minerva disse boa noite a todos e se foi para seus aposentos.

Elphinstone olhou ao redor da sala particular de Minerva e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios, estava tudo perfeito, realmente agora faltava apenas Alvo convencer Minerva a ir mais cedo para o quarto. Minerva disse a senha para o retrato de Godrico que sorriu para ela de forma um tanto enigmática, ela então descobriu o porque, sua sala particular estava escura e só não era um breu completo pela luz das velas que flutuavam de forma graciosa, havia uma mesa redonda no meio de sua sala e seus sofás sumiram de lá, nessa mesa havia um vaso que estava vazio, ao redor da mesa no chão pétalas e mais pétalas de rosas, mas não eram todas vermelhas, algumas amarelas, outras brancas e outras rosas, uma musica calma e lenta tocava ao fundo e ela se viu fascinada com aquilo e realmente muito mexida por dentro:

- Imaginei que ficaria maravilhada, mas não tanto. – disse a voz atrás dela.

- Elph! – exclamou ela com o pequeno susto que teve, afinal pensava exatamente nele para fazer algo parecido com aquilo, se virando ela viu que ele tinha um botão de rosa vermelha na mão.

- É para você. – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – na verdade tudo isso é para você, feliz aniversario.

Minerva poderia descrever aquele quarto em uma única palavra, amor, era isso o que irradiava o quarto, amor puro simples e absoluto, um amor grandioso que era dirigido a ela e tudo o que ela pensava naquele momento era se conseguiria um dia chegar a mostrar ao homem que sorria para ela o mesmo amor que ele tinha por ela:

- Logo os élfos vão entregar o jantar, mas antes eu acho que você gostaria de tomar um banho, afinal é isso o que faz em casa o tempo todo, eu tomei a pequena liberdade de encher a banheira de agua quente e jogar algo aromático lá dentro se não se importa. – explicou ele parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

- Não, eu não me importo. – respondeu ela lhe dando um beijo rápido. – volto logo.

Ele viu ela primeiro ir para a mesa e colocar o botão da rosa vermelha no vaso vazio, depois ir para o rumo do quarto onde lá era uma suíte e tinha seu banheiro. Minerva entrou no banheiro e lá estava a banheira cheia de agua quente e o tal aroma colocado na agua era de rosas, cada vez mais Minerva gostava das flores, então entrou na agua convidativa após se despir e suspirou de alivio quando seus músculos relaxaram, realmente aquele banho fora feito para relaxar e ser demorado, mas ela se apressou lembrando-se de Elph e o jantar que ainda teriam e de como ele estava sendo tão bom para ela sempre. Elphinstone escutou a porta do quarto se abrir e sua boca quase se abriu junto, Minerva decidiu assim como ele se vestir para ocasião e ele conhecia muito bem o vestido glorioso que ela se encontrava dentro, era um vestido preto colado, feito para usar a noite em bailes ou algo mais formal, mas se ela lhe virasse as costas, metade de suas costas estariam expostas com a pele branca e macia que ela possuía, ele corou um pouco se chamando de pervertido por pensar naquilo, afinal quando ela usou esse vestido no baile do ministério ele dançou com ela e ficou com a mão espalmada em suas costas, fora um dos contatos mais íntimos que tiveram:

- Esta magnifica. – disse ele recobrando um pouco de consciência e puxando a cadeira para ela sentar.

- Você também está. – elogiou ela notando só agora, que ele estava em roupas de baile negras, só que ao invés do nó borboleta ele usava uma gravata trouxa que ela dera para ele no aniversario dele.

Ele sorriu novamente e pensou que de tanto sorrir iria ficar com dor nas bochechas, sentou-se calmamente e chamou o élfo domestico que os serviu e deixou uma garrafa de vinho tinto:

- Obrigado pode descansar. – disse Elphinstone para o élfo que com um pop sumira de vista.

Era mais uma coisa que Minerva achava fascinante em Elphinstone, ele tratava não apenas as pessoas bem, mas tratava toda e qualquer criatura, isso incluía os élfos domésticos, ele era muito diferente dos sangues-puros que andavam por ai maltratando pessoas e se achando melhores do que muitas:

- Espero que goste do jantar, pedi algo leve e não muito pesado por ser noite. – disse ele calmamente. – além disso fui informado que foi uma semana e tanto.

- Os marotos, estão no último ano e quando pensa que eles vão se acalmar é exatamente ai que nos enganamos. – disse Minerva dando uma generosa garfada no peixe cozido. – está maravilhoso. – elogiou ela depois de engolir. – e eu me lembro de comer esse peixe antes... você fez o jantar não foi?

- Bom... Sim. – respondeu ele corando. – lembrei que gostava do peixe.

A conversa fluía enquanto o tempo do jantar corria, então quando o relógio soou nove e estavam satisfeitos Elphinstone com um aceno de varinha fez tudo sumir e eles foram para o sofá tomar o resto do vinho e olhar o fogo:

- Eu poderia cantar parabéns pra você. – disse ele a olhando de forma divertida.

- Sabe muito bem que fiz o favor de não cantar no seu aniversário. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Não cantou porque não quis, eu amo sua voz. – retrucou ele.

- Você é suspeito, afinal você me ama. – ela o olhou atentamente.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que tem realmente uma bela voz. – disse ele ignorando o estranho olhar que Minerva lhe dava e ignorando um arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. – principalmente quando resolve cantar na sua adorada língua da Escócia.

- Tha gaol agam ort, Elphinstone. – disse ela antes de beijá-lo.

Ele não entendeu uma palavra do que ela disse, mas ações falavam volumes e por isso ele ficou chocado, ele a afastou um pouco após o beijo:

- O que disse? – perguntou ele ainda surpreso.

- Pela sua face, pensei que já soubesse o que eu disse. – respondeu ela com um sorriso que poderia ser descrito como maroto.

- Mas eu preciso da tradução. – ele ficou em pé nervoso.

Minerva se levantou e segurou seu rosto de forma amorosa, o olhando sempre nos olhos, ele parecia emocionado e isso era incrível de se ver:

- Eu disse, eu te amo Elphinstone. – respondeu ela dando um beijo casto nele.

Ele no entanto não estava tendo nada disso, ele a beijou com toda a paixão que reprimiu durante meses, ela o amava, isso bastava para ele não importasse o quanto ela o amava, mas deveria ser muito, pois não podia simplesmente arrancar algo assim de Minerva McGonagall sem motivo algum, ela não era dada a dizer sobre amor por ai como se fosse uma coisa qualquer, ele a conhecia muito bem para isso, ele sentiu os dedos dela desfazendo sua gravata e então quando o nó fora desfeito ela o puxou para o quarto e foi novamente quando ele ficou em choque, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, porque se fosse um sonho ele estava desejando nunca acordar, se fosse real bem, ele desejaria não sofrer um infarto na cama. Minerva voltou a beijar seu marido e começar a desfazer os botões de sua camisa, ela podia sentir o corpo dele reagindo ao dela rapidamente e aquilo aumentava a sua vontade de arrancar aquelas roupas dele, ele no entanto parecia ter outros planos quando a virou de costas e começou a beijar sua nuca e pescoço, então seus ombros enquanto suas mãos espalmadas passavam por dentro do vestido e o empurrava de seus ombros, aquilo era sensual e ela nunca pensou que Elph fosse do tipo, mas se via redondamente enganada. Eles fizeram amor por horas a fio, não se sabia na cama onde um começava e o outro terminava, mas ambos sabiam de uma coisa, se sentiam completos, sentiam como se aquilo fosse durar para sempre, desejavam que durasse para sempre e pensavam que não existiu lugar melhor no mundo ou mais magico para que aquele casamento que começou com uma amizade e um amor unilateral fosse consumado de forma tão romântica e com um amor de ambas as partes.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphinstone novamente olhava pela janela de sua casa esperando por Minerva e isso realmente estava dando nos nervos, ele olhou para o relógio de bolso pensando que já tinha se passado da hora dela chegar, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa no caminho? Os comensais da morte ousariam atacar tão perto do castelo? Ele se levantou e preocupado correu para fora e na direção de Hogwarts. Alvo nunca tinha visto seu velho amigo Elphinstone correr, realmente era uma visão e tanto saber que ele poderia correr como se fosse um jovem, não demorou para outra coisa estranha acontecer, ele foi agarrado pela gola das vestes:

- Minerva, ela saiu? – perguntou ele aflito.

- Não, eu estava indo justamente chama-lo, Minerva foi para ala hospitalar...

Alvo se sentiu um pouco ofendido, ele nem terminou de explicar a situação e o homem o largou rapidamente correndo para dentro do castelo, tudo isso porque estava para dizer que Minerva teve alguns enjoos e foi para ala hospitalar? Ele sorriu pensando o que seria a causa desses enjoos e decidiu que correria atrás do seu amigo, pois não perderia aquilo por nada. Severo Snape olhou para a corrida dos velhos de longe, era algo inusitado, mas duvidava muito que aquilo seria útil ao Lorde das Trevas, no entanto parecia que algo acontecia e decidiu espiar. Minerva ainda não estava acreditando e para piorar tinha Pomfrey com aquele sorriso estupido no rosto:

- É impossível! – exclamou ela. – na guerra, eu fui atingida...

- Sim, mas eu ainda tenho que fazer alguns exames, possa ser que Elphinstone tenha parte do núcleo magico dele compatível com você, isso faz com que seja possível, posso ver isso... Mas ao julgar pelo fato todo, vocês tiveram uma noite e tanto hein Minerva?

- Mais que uma estamos em janeiro. – respondeu Minerva corando.

- Hum... – Pomfrey se possível dobrou o tamanho do sorriso.

- Mas... Tem certeza? – perguntou Minerva lentamente notando o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Claro que tenho! – exclamou sua amiga feliz. – parabéns...

- Minerva! – gritou Elphinstone quase caindo após atravessar as portas da ala hospitalar às pressas.

Nesse meio tempo Minerva já estava chorando de felicidade, ele se preocupou em dobro, o que estava acontecendo? Ela ficara doente? Era incurável? Ele podia fazer algo por ela? Morrer para que ela vivesse? Ele olhou em desespero puro e absoluto para Pomfrey que estranhamente sorria, ela estava feliz que sua Minerva estava mal ou ela estava feliz com algo que ele não compreendia? Ele sentiu alguém trombar contra ele, provavelmente Alvo e ele desajeitadamente foi para frente, mas conseguiu ficar em pé, depois de um tempo naquele silencio asquerosamente estranho ele chegou perto da cama de Minerva e agarrou a mão dela:

- Querida o que houve? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Eu... Eu...

Pomfrey suspirou e olhou para Alvo que também exibia um sorriso estupidamente grande que espelhava o dela, ela olhou para Elphinstone pronta para qualquer tipo de reação:

- Você o que? Passou mal? Foi isso? – perguntou ele.

- Sim... – Minerva sentiu seu marido agarrar ela em um abraço provavelmente para mostrar que ele estaria ali para ela, mas ele não entendia nada.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, deve ser um mal estar passageiro... É passageiro Pomfrey? – perguntou ele olhando para a medi-bruxa preocupado.

- Sim, é passageiro... Passa em nove meses, pelas contas após a primeira quinzena de setembro.

- Setembro?! – ele estava pasmo. – o que ela tem? Minerva. – ele segurou o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse. – o que você tem? É grave?

- Ah o amor. – exclamou Alvo feliz.

- Eu mato você depois Alvo. – disse Elphinstone com os dentes cerrados. – querida fale pelo amor de Merlin.

- Elph... Eu estou gravida.

Severo Snape como um bom espião para o Lorde das Trevas estava muito bem escondido escutando tudo e quando escutou esse pedaço de informação, achou na verdade muito útil, por isso se afastou sem fazer barulho, pensando no que fazer com a notícia. Elphinstone abriu a boca para tentar pronunciar qualquer coisa, mas ele não conseguia, a próxima coisa que notou é que tinha novamente agarrado Minerva em um abraço protetor, ele tinha escutado direito ou estava velho demais imaginando coisas? Ele olhou para Pomfrey:

- Eu confirmei, ela veio para cá porque vomitou o café da manhã, enjoo matinal, coisa de mulher gravida, fiz mais alguns exames ela está bem de saúde assim como o futuro bebe.

- Mas... Mas... – ele não estava realmente conseguindo falar.

- Sim, Minerva tem dificuldades para engravidar se tornando quase impossível isso, como ela está gravida? Bom é fácil... Vamos fazer uns exames Elphinstone.

Ele pensou que poderia correr, odiava Pomfrey acenando a varinha para todos os cantos de seu corpo, mesmo assim não poderia deixar Minerva, ele a olhou por um momento novamente e foi se deitar em uma cama, para que Pomfrey fizesse o que tinha que fazer. Minerva nunca tinha visto Elphinstone sem palavras, ele estava quase que em choque e apenas em choque, parecia estar agindo automaticamente, ela viu ele deitado e Pomfrey acenando a varinha e depois de alguns instantes ela exclamou feliz e com um sorriso:

- Era como eu suspeitava, Minerva se você tivesse casado com qualquer outro, não ficaria gravida assim, mas nosso querido Elphinstone, tem um núcleo magico primo com o seu, não são idênticos, mas são semelhantes e por isso você está gravida. – explicou ela então olhando seriamente para o homem na cama. – é por isso que as pessoas fazem exames.

- Me poupe Pomfrey. – Elph se sentou na cama e saiu dela. – então se está tudo bem, Minerva pode sair?

- Sim, estão liberados, você está muito bem de saúde alias.

Ele nem disse nada e estendeu a mão para Minerva pegar, ela aceitou e eles saíram sem dizer uma palavra para o outro. Pomfrey olhou para Alvo preocupada:

- Se acalme mulher, ele está muito feliz, tentei ler a mente dele, mas está um turbilhão lá dentro, parece que ele quer montar o quarto do bebe já.

Pomfrey riu disso aliviada com a notícia. Minerva olhou para Elph nervosamente, ele estava na cozinha a uma hora desde que chegaram e não disse uma palavra, muito menos durante o caminho, agora ele estava pondo a mesa, depois ele a fez se sentar à mesa e ele serviu um caldo para ela e para ele:

- Elph? – ela realmente estava incerta.

- Pomfrey disse que vomitou o café da manhã, já se passou e muito do almoço e não pode comer coisas pesadas porque pesam, então fiz o caldo, tem torradas também, vai ajudar a não enjoar se comer um pouco de três em três horas, tenho também que ver que tipo de alimentos causam menos enjoos, além disso montar um cardápio para que não enjoe da mesma coisa todo dia, temos também que tirar minhas coisas do segundo quarto e colocar no porão, seria bom eu começar a limpar amanhã também e pintar o quarto, que tal tom pastel? É calmo para bebe, podemos esperar e ver o sexo também ai poderia pintar de rosa claro ou azul, tem também o berço, deve ser cem por cento seguro, ursos de pelúcia, crianças gostam de ursos, mas devem ser antialérgicos, posso também lançar um feitiço no quarto contra pernilongos...

Minerva estava admirada ele já estava fazendo planos e mais planos, isso a deixou muito emocionada e ela voltou a chorar, deixando-o claramente preocupado:

- Minerva. – ele a abraçou.

- Eu pensei que tinha ficado chateado com a notícia...

- Chateado? – ele a fez se levantar. – pelo amor de Merlin, eu nem sei o que penso primeiro, tenho planos para o bebe até os cinco anos! – explicou ele feliz. – mas chateado nunca Minerva, eu estou praticamente nas nuvens sem uma vassoura e eu pensei que nada mais nesse mundo me faria mais feliz do que me casar com você e você me amar, mas eu estava enganado, ter uma criança com você multiplicou minha felicidade... Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

Só por isso e apenas por isso ela o beijou, sentindo novamente o quanto ele a estava protegendo e feliz, ela também estava feliz, agora eles seriam uma família completa:

- Você conta para sua mãe. – disse ele depois do beijo.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva segurava nervosamente a mão de Elph, ela tinha que visitar a mãe e contar sobre a gravidez totalmente inesperada, mas muito bem vinda por ambos, eles entraram na casa com os comprimentos de todos os presentes, que seriam os irmãos de Minerva, Malcolm o do meio e Robert o mais novo, ambos os homens com suas respectivas famílias e a mãe de Minerva, Isobel McGonagall estava sentada olhando um pouco a interação de todos se cumprimentando. Isobel sabia que Minerva tinha se casado por comodismo e para fugir de todos os encontros que ela mesma armou para a filha, com homens que ela achava certo, mas então veio o casamento da mesma com seu antigo chefe Elphinstone Urquart, o homem era gentil e muito carinhoso com sua filha, desde que o viu pela primeira vez, ela apenas vira amor nos olhos de Elphinstone, amor puro absoluto e imutável para sua filha, mas ela não vira o mesmo nem no casamento, mas agora ali com todos apertando mãos dando abraços, ela viu algo que chamou sua atenção, o olhar de Minerva em direção ao marido, estava mais para amoroso do que amigável, isso queria dizer que sua filha estava aprendendo a amar Elphinstone ou já o amando, o quanto ela rezou para que isso acontecesse, ela exibiu um pequeno sorriso e se levantou para receber o abraço de seu genro e aproveitou a balburdia que Malcolm e Robert faziam com Minerva para cochichar:

- Para quando é o bebe? – perguntou ela sentindo seu genro ficar rígido na hora, então o alivio.

- Depois da primeira quinzena de setembro. – sussurrou ele se afastando e sorrindo.

- Nome? – perguntou ela ainda baixo.

- Não vimos isso ainda. – disse ele piscando e se afastando um pouco.

Minerva foi a única que percebeu a interação de Elph com a mãe e sorriu para ela, infelizmente isso lhe deu vontade de chorar novamente e quando não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas, foi um choque e tanto para seus irmãos mais novos, sobrinhos e cunhadas:

- Minerva? – perguntou Robert abraçando a irmã pelos ombros preocupado. – aconteceu algo?

- Sim, mas algo bom. – fungou ela. – Elph.

- Malcolm, Robert... A irmã de vocês esta gravida.

Robert tampou os ouvidos da irmã e soltou um berro de entusiasmo, desde a adolescência sabia que a irmã tinha ouvidos sensíveis. As crianças ficaram pulando gritando que teriam um primo e que era da tia Minerva, então correram para um abraço feroz, mas suas mães disseram cuidado por causa do bebe, então abraçaram devagar, Malcolm apresentou suas felicitações com calma, assim como sua esposa e cunhada fizeram, Robert ainda falava alto demais e feliz como se papai Noel tivesse passado na porta, ele disse que teriam que brindar a isso e sumiu na cozinha, voltando depois com suco de abobora para todos assim as crianças participariam do brinde, assim como a irmã que não podia tomar nada alcoólico. Minerva estava lendo o livro de nomes, ela simplesmente achava que seria um menino, Elphinstone sentou ao seu lado, finalmente tinham chegado em casa, parecia que o assunto dos nomes na casa de Isobel fora o ponto de partida para a pesquisa de Minerva:

- Nomes de menino? – perguntou ele sorrindo. – mas vai ser menina.

- Menino e nem sei porque estou olhando o nome, posso colocar Robert como o meu pai. – disse Minerva.

- Menina com o nome Robert é meio incomum minha querida. – disse ele sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

Minerva riu disso, mas ela simplesmente tinha certeza no intimo dela que era um menino:

- Elph, é um menino, minha intuição diz isso! – exclamou ela.

- Sua intuição? Minerva a minha diz que é menina. – retrucou ele. – e eu ficaria feliz com um menino também, mas adoraria mimar uma menina, mesmo que isso me obrigasse a brincar de jogo de chá e me vestir de princesa. – ele parou vendo Minerva rir, provavelmente imaginando ele vestido de princesa. – é menina e eu já tenho nome.

- É menino e será Robert. – disse ela deixando o livro de lado.

- É menina e será Hermione. – afirmou ele decidido.

- Hermione? – Minerva nunca havia escutado esse nome em sua vida.

- Sim, lembra quando no seu segundo ano de trabalho no ministério eu tive um conselho para ir na Grécia? – perguntou ele.

- Vai me dizer que conheceu uma Hermione? – perguntou ela sentindo uma pontada de algo que não podia definir e então percebeu que era ciúmes.

- Sim, pessoa ciumenta que ocupa meu coração. – ele pegou a mão de Minerva. – me irritei na reunião e sai pela ilha para dar uma volta e espairecer e vi uma mãe e uma filha, a menina estava correndo e a única coisa que ouvi e entendi foi o nome... Hermione, achei o nome bonito ainda acho. – explicou ele calmamente.

- E o que significa Hermione? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não sei. – informou ele vendo o sorriso de Minerva. – vou procurar saber.

- É menino e será Robert. – voltou a falar Minerva.

- Então vamos apostar minha querida. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Não vamos apostar nada, sendo que claramente o trabalho maior ficara comigo, pois vou carregar o bebe durante nove meses e ainda tem o parto e depois disso a criação. – retrucou Minerva. – será Robert.

- Mas e se for menina? – perguntou ele. – não tenha tanta certeza que é menino.

- Se for menina vejo um nome mais adequado e não Hermione. – respondeu ela.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos sabia? – perguntou ele fingindo estar completamente triste.

- Vamos ver então se o ânimo. – disse ela o beijando e se afastando um segundo. – afinal risco para engravidar não tenho mais.

Elphinstone a puxou para seu colo e Minerva sorriu um pouco, constatando que seu marido estava muito animado com a ideia geral da coisa, então ele parecia se divertir com algo que rodou sua mente:

- O que? – perguntou ela desfazendo os botões da camisa dele.

- E se forem um casal de gêmeos? – perguntou ele.

- Não terá o nome de Hermione. – disse ela. – nunca escutei seu nome antes.

- Como se existisse uma Minerva em cada cidade do mundo. – sussurrou ele abrindo o vestido dela. – seu nome é único minha querida.

- O seu então? – ironizou ela.

- Não é único. – respondeu ele beijando o pescoço da esposa. – mas é um nome bom, mas não quero o nosso segundo filho com o meu nome.

- Segundo? – perguntou ela sufocando um gemido.

- Sim, afinal está esperando uma menina.

Minerva sorriu Elph era muito teimoso, ela também pegou a varinha a sussurrou um feitiço para fechar a casa completamente, eles estavam na sala pelo amor de Merlin, mas ela não pararia aquilo só para ir ao quarto.


	7. Chapter 7

Minerva estava deitada no sofá olhando Elphinstone na poltrona, era dia 20 de setembro de 1979, nos braços do seu marido estava o bebe, claramente dormindo após ter mamado e arrotado, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto desde o dia anterior quando houve o nascimento, o pequeno pacote com roupas rosas, sim ele estava completamente certo, era uma menina e ela mesmo querendo e tendo procurado nomes descentes de menina, ela acabou ficando com Hermione martelando em sua mente e procurou ver o significado, era um bom nome mesmo e no fim ela não pode evitar e quando a menina nasceu e Elph desajeitadamente entregou para ela depois que Poppy entregou a ele, afinal ele teve a coragem de ver o parto todo, ainda ajudando sua amiga no que ela pediu, ela disse para que ele que a menina se chamaria mesmo Hermione, ela nunca o viu tão emocionado e com o sorriso bobo desde o casamento ou quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez, agora lá estava ele segurando Hermione e sorrindo bobamente para a menina que dormia. Elph percebeu a observação constante de Minerva sobre ele e Hermione e olhou para cima, Pomfrey fez um ótimo trabalho e Minerva pode vir passar um tempo em casa, Alvo estava cobrindo as aulas por três meses, ele foi muito amável, mas também não fez mais que sua obrigação:

- O que foi? – perguntou ele se levantando devagar para colocar Hermione no berço da sala.

- Você e esse seu sorriso bobo. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Meu sorriso bobo? – perguntou ele se ajoelhando ao lado da esposa deitada no sofá. – e você?

- Eu não dou sorrisos bobos, eu fico feliz. – respondeu ele insolente.

- Eu dou sorrisos bobos e não tenho vergonha deles porque você me deu algo maravilhoso... Uma família.

- Você não vai me fazer chorar. – disse ela emocionada, mas segura de que não choraria.

- Só de alegria. – ele a beijou ternamente. – eu vou cozinhar algo para nós.

Minerva agora observava Hermione dormindo a menina não dava um pingo de trabalho o que era muito bom por si só. Meses depois ela descobriu que sua ex-aluna, Lilian Potter estava gravida e esperando um menino que nasceria no final de julho, assim como o filho dos Longbottom. Elphinstone escutou batidas na porta e foi abrir, afinal de contas era fevereiro, ele ficou um tanto chocado ao ver Severo de todas as pessoas:

- Severo, eu estava fazendo a mamadeira de Hermione, vamos entre. – disse ele.

Severo foi um dia aprendiz de Elphinstone, não era muito conhecido que o homem era um mestre de poções e que o ajudou para ter uma maestria descente, pena que o homem confiava nele cegamente, era tudo de fachada, tudo para espionar Dumbledore para o Lorde das Trevas, mas agora ele não sabia se queria continuar a fazer isso, então aqui estava ele procurando seu mentor de todas as pessoas, Hermione estava no cercado brincando com alguns brinquedos, tinha feito um ano a poucas semanas e logo estaria andando:

- Eu tenho que dizer algo. – disse ele um pouco preocupado.

- Diga. – respondeu o homem pegando Hermione no colo.

- Eu sou um comensal da morte. – disse ele de uma vez esperando que seu mentor sacasse a varinha e desse um fim nele.

- E qual a novidade? – perguntou Elph sentando na poltrona e dando a sua filha exigente a mamadeira.

Severo se viu chocado, o homem nem surpreso estava, se era tão obvio para seu mentor, então era obvio que Alvo sabia, agora ele podia pedir ajuda do velho:

- Eu fiz algo. – disse ele. – algo que coloca vidas em risco.

- Severo. – o homem o olhou gravemente. – o que fez?

- Eu escutei uma profecia, que uma criança nascida no final de julho, cujo os pais enfrentaram o Lorde das Trevas três vezes, seria quem derrotaria o Lorde e...

- E então você que nunca teve a boca grande, foi até o... Você-Sabe-Quem e contou a profecia. – resumiu ele. – bom seria melhor chamar Alvo, ele pode colocar os Potter em segurança assim como os Longbottom.

- Como sabe?! – Severo praticamente gritou.

- Minerva enviou um agrado a ambos os casais felicitando o nascimento. – explicou ele. – coisas de pais, vou chamar Alvo e marcar um encontro entre vocês e então isso será por conta dos dois, certo?

- Sim... Se isso te conforta, eu não contei sobre sua filha. – disse ele.

- Severo, isso nem se qualifica como um segredo e nós estamos seguros, nunca seriamos atacados em Hogsmead, seu mestre é louco, mas nem tanto. – disse Elph voltando com Hermione no cercado e indo marcar o encontro de Severo com Alvo via flu.


	8. Chapter 8

Era 31 de outubro de 1981, Minerva queria enviar um agrado ao pequeno Harry Potter, que tinha feito um ano de idade em julho, mas não podia devido a segurança em que os Potter foram colocados, assim como os Longbottom que optaram por segurança diferente a fiel de segredo, o que era preocupante, corrigindo os ensaios ela considerou que pelo menos sua filha e marido estavam seguros, afinal ninguém atacara Hogsmead e nem cometeria tal loucura. O que realmente ela não pensara é que a tal loucura iria acontecer. Elphinstone pegou Hermione no colo após matar o primeiro comensal da morte que arrombou sua porta, ele não acreditava ainda que estava sendo atacado, ele começou a subir as escadas e começou ao mesmo tempo um duelo onde ele a maior parte do tempo defendia e outros dois entraram, ele pensou ser covardia três contra um, ele segurou três por alguns segundos a mais e conseguiu se trancar no quarto com a filha, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que no berço com as proteções que ele e Minerva colocaram por insistência dele, a filha estaria completamente segura, ele não sabia, mas a pouco Lilian Potter fizera o mesmo gesto, antes de morrer e Lorde Voldemort sumir misteriosamente, ele aproveitou e enviou um patrono para Severo, pensara nele agora porque ele era quer queira ou não um comensal da morte, voltando-se para a porta e ignorando os berros de Hermione no berço em pé o chamando "papa", ele estava pronto para o que viesse seja o que for. Severo estava segurando Lilian nos braços escutando Harry chorar, ele não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, o fiel do segredo traiu os Potter, foi quando viu um patrono e tomou consciência de que algo acontecia ao seu redor:

- Severo, estou sendo atacado... Hermione.

Era a voz de Elphinstone assim que acabou a mensagem o patrono sumiu, era claramente um gato que condizia com a forma animaga da esposa dele, ele não queria deixar Lilian, mas ele já tinha feito estrago o suficiente e falhado o bastante aquela noite, ele não conseguiu salvar Lilian, então ele salvaria Elphinstone e a filha dele, soltando Lilian e ignorando o choro do bebe ele pode escutar a voz de Hagrid e do Black, ambas ele ignorou, principalmente o choro e então aparatou. Alvo estava no corredor e acabara de abrir a porta da sala de Minerva, ela como sempre adiantando o serviço para ficar com o marido e a filha, ele tinha que admitir que ela era tão feliz que ela só faltava flutuar no ar com a vida que tinha, mesmo a sombra de Voldemort, no momento ele teria que contar a ela que os Potter estavam mortos e deixaram o pequeno Harry e que ele partiria para a rua dos Alfeneiros em breve, mesmo assim ele chamou a atenção dela:

- Sabe o prazo começa amanhã Minerva. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu sei, estou apenas adiantando, vou ficar o dia com Elph e Hermione. – respondeu ela. – a noite claro estarei no castelo.

- Minerva, eu tenho que dizer...

Um patrono de corça o interrompeu totalmente, claramente seria o patrono de Lilian, mas a voz que saiu dele dizia outra coisa sobre quem o conjurou:

- Alvo, Elphinstone esta sendo atacado estou indo até ele. – disse Severo. – ajuda! Agora!

Minerva se levantou em um pulo e ela estava muito pálida quando saiu correndo e passou por Alvo, se transformando na sua forma animaga. Elphinstone deu graças por Severo ter chegado e matado o segundo comensal o terceiro se acovardou e fugiu, ele conhecia de algum lugar, só não sabia exatamente onde, o quarto no entanto apontou para o berço:

- Bombarda Maxi...

- Não! – gritou Elphinstone agarrando o comensal e aparatando.

- Elphinstone! – gritou Severo caindo de joelhos em choque.

Num campo muito longe dali, Elphinstone caiu e a explosão que seria direcionada ao berço de sua filha, foi passar por ele e direto na terra que formou um belo buraco, o comensal pulou em cima dele e eles começaram a brigar pela varinha, claramente o comensal perdera a dele em algum momento, então de repente o comensal parou e começou a ficar meio roxo, inchando como se estivesse num ataque alérgico, Elphinstone se arrastou para longe e notou o porquê, espinhos de uma tentácula venenosa estavam cravados nas costas do comensal e uma não longe deles na briga no chão, se o comensal tivesse visto e desviado, provavelmente ele estaria agora muito morto, ele se arrastou mais um pouco e perdeu as forças desmaiando. Minerva entrou em sua casa correndo, ela passou por cima do corpo na soleira da porta e então subiu as escadas, ela viu Severo ajoelhado e não muito longe outro corpo, pelas roupas claramente não era Elph caído, Hermione chorava muito alto, mesmo assim ela segurou Severo pela gola das vestes:

- Severo, onde está Elph?! – gritou ela em desespero.

- Ele... – Severo apontou para o local vazio onde vira Elphinstone Urquart pela última vez. – ele aparatou com um comensal que ameaçou explodir o berço...

Minerva olhou ao redor e decidiu pegar Hermione no colo, Alvo chegou e estava estático, então ele suspirou:

- Seria melhor voltarmos ao castelo. – disse ele cauteloso.

- Não, Elph vai voltar e achar a casa vazia e pensar o pior, vamos esperar por ele aqui. – disse Minerva deixando as lagrimas caírem. – ele vai voltar, eu sei que vai.

Esse mantra foi repetido por Minerva durante toda a noite, em que Severo se dispôs a ficar ali, enquanto Alvo iria a Rua dos Alfeneiros, Alvo até mesmo voltou, mas nada acontecera, Elphinstone não voltara para casa aquela madrugada, nem na manhã seguinte. Alvo esperava que Elphinstone o chamasse, mas a cada hora que passava ele continuava perdendo aos poucos sua esperança, consumiu toda a força dele e de Severo que mesmo com sua própria dor conseguiu superar e suprimir para ajudar Minerva e sair daquela casa, agora ele estava sozinho e quando pensou em olhar para seu relógio de bolso, ele viu uma bolinha luminosa sair do desiluminador, quando a bolinha entrou nele, ele sabia e aparatou. Elphinstone estava sentado na grama, longe do comensal morto que já apresentava sinais que federia, enquanto a tentácula venenosa balançava seus tentáculos tentando pegar o corpo, foi quando ele chamou Alvo e em menos de meio minuto o homem estava lá:

- Graças a Merlin! – exclamou Alvo. – você está bem?

- Desmaiei e acordei a pouco. – disse ele olhando seu velho amigo. – e Hermione?

- Sua filha está bem, está com Minerva em Hogwarts. – explicou Alvo. – vamos vou levar você para minha casa.

Elph nem pensou em contestar, estava cansado e com uma ferida na cabeça. Minerva olhava para Hermione dormindo e pensava porque Elph estava demorando tanto, talvez ele voltou para casa? Talvez ele estava desesperado a procura delas? Foi quando Alvo abriu a porta dos seus aposentos, o rosto dele claramente derrotado, quando ele a olhou nos olhos e ela olhou em retorno:

- Não. – disse ela se levantando com lagrimas nos olhos. – Elph... não.

- Minerva, eu sinto muito. – disse Alvo com um nó na garganta por fazer Minerva sofrer. – ele caiu em cima de uma tentácula venenosa.

- Não! – gritou Minerva.

Claramente o grito acordou Hermione que dormia, mas o pior era ver Minerva, a mulher mais forte e formidável que ele conhecia, se quebrar em pedaços como se fosse de porcelana fina, ao cair no chão e quebrar e os estilhaços se espalharem pela sua frente, sem a possibilidade de concerto.


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva estava olhando o pano branco que cobria o corpo de Elphinstone, desde a notícia ela não podia acreditar, ela também não pode vê-lo, Alvo disse que era péssimo olhar para o corpo após o envenenamento da tentácula venenosa, disse que ele estava irreconhecível, que era melhor para ela se lembrar dele como ele era em vida. Hermione por ser só um bebe ficara no castelo, com sua mãe e as duas cunhadas, funerais não eram lugar para crianças que estavam se desenvolvendo magicamente, Elph jamais aceitaria aquilo.

(Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você

Eu serei o escolhido se você me quiser

Eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar

Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você)

Seus irmãos, Malcolm e Robert estavam ao seu lado, mas ela pouco se importava com eles ali, na verdade ela não sentia nada estando ali, além da dor esmagadora que assolava seu coração a cada pêsames que recebia, com um aperto de mão educado, ninguém além de sua família lhe dera um abraço, ela considerava Alvo da família e um grande amigo, incluindo amigo de Elphinstone e ele estava ali, o mais perto possível do corpo coberto, mas sem esboçar tristeza ou alegria, ele recebeu a noticia, ele reconheceu o corpo, ele cuidou do serviço funerário, ele tentou cuidar dela, mas nada adiantou, nada poderia melhorar a dor que sentia.

(E eu

Estou me sentindo tão pequeno

Foi demais para minha cabeça

Eu não sei absolutamente nada)

Tudo o que ela poderia dizer agora era que não sabia como seria dali para frente, como seria a vida dela na escola, como cuidaria de Hermione sem o pai, como veria ela crescer todos os dias e o que falaria a ela do homem que sempre esteve ao lado delas até que a morte resolveu tirar ele delas, não ela não sabia de nada.

(E eu

Tropeçarei e cairei

Ainda estou aprendendo a amar

Estou apenas começando a engatinhar)

Robert e Malcolm em tempos diferentes se afastaram dela, para diminuir o número de pessoas que chegavam com os pêsames, velhos colegas de trabalho no ministério, alguns e muitos apenas apareciam por educação, outros como Dolores Umbridge pareciam ter o gosto de ver seu sofrimento, mas ela não queria fazer nada, não podia fazer nada e por isso sem que notassem ela saiu de onde ocorria o funeral, como ela se transformou na sua forma animaga ela não podia saber, como ela caiu ela também não entendia, mas quando chegou em casa, a casa deles em Hogsmead e voltou a forma humana, ela imediatamente olhou para a janela, mas não viu o rosto de Elph a esperando sentado na poltrona, quando entrou, não sentiu o cheiro da comida, ele sempre gostou de cozinhar para ela, ele a ensinou o que era o amor acima de tudo.

(Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você

Me desculpe por não ter conseguido chegar até você

Eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar

Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você)

Lentamente, ela olhou ao redor da sala e na mesa de centro algo chamou sua atenção, ela se adiantou e viu um caderno de couro, abrindo pode ver uma foto deles no casamento, ele tinha um sorriso estupido no rosto, virando cada página quando as lagrimas resolveram aparecer ela começou a ver todo seu casamento passar diante de seus olhos, todas as memórias boas e ruins que tiveram juntos, então parou na foto deles com Hermione, ele tinha insistido naquela foto, ela segurava Hermione no colo e ele estava sentado na poltrona e ela sentada no colo dele, os dois olhavam para Hermione que dormia no momento da foto, fechando o álbum provavelmente seria surpresa dele para ela, ela foi andando em direção as escadas, sentindo que cada vez que andava o mundo estava nas suas costas.

(E eu

Engolirei meu orgulho

Você é a pessoa que eu amo

E estou dizendo adeus)

Ela passou pelo quarto de Hermione e olhou para dentro, eles tinham feito as proteções no berço, eles tinham tomado certo cuidado, aquele fora o ultimo cômodo da casa que ele ficou antes de deixar Hermione, antes de deixa-la, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho, ela foi em direção ao quarto deles, ali ela podia sentir o cheiro dele e doía mais anda, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante, deixando o álbum na cama ela foi até o guarda roupa. Lembrou de sua mãe se desfazendo das roupas de seu pai quando ele morrera, mas ela não tinha essa intenção, essas roupas eram de Elph, cheiravam a Elph, jogou todas que podia na cama e se agarrou ao máximo que pode se enrolando em uma bola deixando as lagrimas sobre elas.

(Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você

E me desculpe por não ter conseguido chegar até você

E eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar

Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você)

Ela sabia que tinha que lutar, sabia que tinha que se levantar e sair dali, ser forte para sua família, para Hermione, para Ordem da Fênix, mas aquela tarefa, aquela missão em especifico ela não queria cumprir, ela queria ficar ali, agarrada a tudo aquilo, sem fazer mais nada, queria apenas morrer, porém ela não podia fazer isso, não poderia seguir ele tendo Hermione para cuidar e para manter a salvo.

(Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você

Diga alguma coisa)

Após o que parecia horas, ela se levantou da cama, saindo em silencio do quarto, saindo em silencio da casa, fechando a porta do lugar mais magico que viveu, do lugar onde foi amada incondicionalmente, onde também aprendeu a amar assim, onde teve um amigo, um homem, um marido, um amante, onde formou sua família, perdeu parte dela, saiu dali sabendo que amaria Elphinstone Urquart para sempre até o fim de seus dias, saiu para nunca mais voltar, pois agora ela tinha que cuidar de Hermione, tinha que manter a parte dele que restara no mundo segura, devia isso a ele, pelo amor deles até o fim de seus dias.


	10. Chapter 10

Isobel tinha passado um tempo no castelo e não se lembrava de ver a filha tão apagada, claramente ela aprendeu a amar Elphinstone, sua neta parecia sentir falta do pai também, claro que isso se devia ao fato de Elph se dispor a ficar com a filha e cuidar dela enquanto Minerva trabalhava no castelo, ela só deixou o castelo porque Alvo disse que cuidaria de tudo e ela esperava que o que viu nos olhos dele, não se relacionasse em nada com Minerva, sua neta ou a morte de Elphinstone. Alvo esperou pouco tempo, quando decidiu que deveria começar seu plano, o plano de segurança de Minerva e Hermione assim como do próprio Elphinstone, ele abriu a porta da sala e olhou rapidamente para dentro, Minerva estava com Hermione no colo que dormia tranquilamente, ele se adiantou e finalmente ela o notou:

- O que foi Alvo? – perguntou ela claramente abatida.

- Minha querida, eu queria que me escutasse agora. – disse ele sentando no sofá a olhando cuidadosamente. – precisa deixar Hermione.

- O que? – rosnou Minerva olhando como se a qualquer momento fosse matar Alvo.

- Em um orfanato trouxa. – continuou ele ignorando os olhares de morte que recebia. – é o único jeito, Voldemort vai retornar um dia e se ele souber que o ataque foi um fracasso total e que sua filha está viva, ele vira atrás dela também.

- Por que ele estaria interessado em Hermione? Já não bastava atacar Potter e Longbottom? – perguntou ele furiosa.

- Não, porque Hermione muito claramente puxou a Elph e a você e muito claramente ela será tão esperta quanto seus pais se não mais, entenda Minerva que nem mesmo Elph ignorou que um dia poderiam ser atacados, ele não lhe pediria para ajudar a proteger o berço se não tivesse pensado nisso. – explicou Alvo.

- Mas um orfanato? Eu posso deixar ela com minha mãe, pelo amor de Merlin até mesmo com um dos meus irmãos. – Minerva segurou Hermione mais perto de si e a menina acordou. – não.

- Minerva, eu tenho um plano. – disse ele baixo. – você me entende? Eu não poderia e nem posso contar para você, mas meu plano está em ação.

Minerva olhou nos olhos de seu amigo e chefe e neles viu um brilho, um brilho que indicava claramente que ele tinha um plano em ação e que estava a anos luz a frente dela, parecia que ele havia pensado nisso em algum momento:

- Por que no orfanato? – perguntou ela cuidadosamente, observando cada expressão facial de Alvo.

- Porque eu tenho um amigo, que adora cuidar dessa menina no seu colo. – respondeu ele vendo as lagrimas de Minerva. – sinto muito, tive que fazer isso com você.

Minerva sentiu suas lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e caírem nos cabelos de sua filha, não podia ser, ele mentiu para ela? Alvo fez isso com ela:

- Onde ele está? – perguntou ela.

- No momento se recuperando, ele machucou a cabeça, mas nada mortal, Minerva digo-te que não contaria isso a você, mas nunca a vi assim tão abatida e por isso estou dizendo, vai dar certo. – respondeu ele.

- Ele concorda? – perguntou ela.

- Nem sabe, apenas dormiu desde que o encontrei, fiz isso para não deixa-lo mais nervoso e poupar meu nariz por um tempo. – ele sorriu um pouco.

Ele falhou no entanto em arrancar um sorriso dela, mas a expressão dela estava claramente muito melhor. Elphinstone acordou com um sobressalto, olhando ao redor ele não pode reconhecer aquele cômodo como o quarto de hospedes que Alvo o instalara, se levantando devagar, ele saiu do quarto e notou estar em uma casa, Alvo estava ali na sala apenas o observando:

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Numa casa segura que tinha, você e Hermione vão morar aqui agora. – explicou Alvo se levantando. – você vê... Você é considerado morto no mundo dos bruxos.

- O que?! – ele avançou contra Alvo o segurando pelas vestes. – por que? E Minerva?

- Ela não sabia disso até hoje. – explicou Alvo. – quando contei a ela que estava vivo.

Nada mais precisou ser dito, Alvo novamente estava com o nariz quebrado e sangrando, claramente ele precisava de mais cuidado com Elphinstone e a mania horrível dele de quebrar seu nariz:

- Minerva está aqui? – perguntou ele.

Alvo apontou para as escadas e Elph subiu correndo e chegou na porta aberta do quarto com um berço, dentro dele Hermione estava dormindo, ele chegou mais perto e cuidadosamente verificou ela, para ver se não estava machucada:

- Elph...

Ele se virou rápido e viu Minerva claramente abalada, ele foi até ela e a abraçou com força:

- Você está bem. – perguntou ele preocupado a olhando nos olhos segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Estou agora. – ela tocou a face dele devagar e seus dedos fizeram caminhos diversos pelo rosto dele. – não me assuste mais.

- Não, nunca mais. – ele sentiu ela beijá-lo.

O beijo era envolvente e cheio de amor, mas também exigia saber que a pessoa que compartilhava dele estava viva e bem, ali no mesmo cômodo, porém foram interrompidos por uma chamada urgente:

- Papa... Papa...

Elph se virou e olhou para sua filha em pé segurando na grade do berço, chegando perto ele pegou a menina e voltou para Minerva, abraçando as duas, prometendo internamente que nunca jamais as assustaria assim novamente, ele se afastou um pouco de Minerva a olhando nos olhos:

- E Severo? Ele me ajudou...

- Ele foi julgado como comensal da morte e inocentado, como um espião. – respondeu Minerva fungando. – Tiago e Lilian Potter foram mortos, na mesma noite em que te atacaram e no dia seguinte, Franco e Alice Longbottom foram torturados e levados a loucura por Bellatrix Lastrange, eles nunca mais vão ser os mesmos.

Para dizer que ele ficou chocado era brincadeira, ele segurou Hermione o mais firme que pode sem machuca-la, pensando no que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse aparatado com o comensal, se isso poderia acarretar na morte de sua única filha:

- Elph... – Minerva se preocupou, a respiração dele estava superficial.

- Os meninos? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Harry está com os tios trouxas, Neville será cuidado por Augusta. – respondeu ela colocando a mão sob o peito dele. – você não parece bem.

- Lembre-me de um dia agradecer a Severo pela ajuda, pode não acreditar, mas o rapaz deve ter feito um esforço e tanto para ir até mim naquela noite.

Minerva não compreendeu a frase do marido, mas deixou quieto pelo momento, eles desceram juntos e Alvo então contaria o plano para Elph, era o único modo agora de tudo parecer um pouco mais seguro.


End file.
